Angela Picks A Fight With Everyone
Log Title: Angela Picks A Fight With Everyone Characters: Major Bludd, Over Kill, Wiretap Location: Cobra Base, Colombia Date: June 28, 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Freshly transferred into a female synthoid body, Over Kill, now calling herself Angela, issues an open challenge: beat her in a fight. Over Kill says, "I was talking with the BATs. Gentlesnakes... we have a proposition. Viper vs BAT in training outside. Anyone who doesn't wish to participate can take Bets on the loser. Who is game?" Tele-Viper 742 says, "I'm in." Leveled Jungle :Once dominated by dense jungle growth, large strips and patches of rainforest have been cleared away for military use. Many of these areas have a somewhat glassy look to the soil, indicating that they were cleared away by violent means. Many of these areas are littered with scraps of metal and empty vehicle chassis, and are pockmarked with craters of various sizes. Considering the proximity to the military base, it's fairly obvious that these regions have been cleared away to serve as firing ranges for arms and ordnance of all kinds. ;Over Kill The girl before you has the general appearance of being around 17-18 years of age. She stands to a full height of 5'8" tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 125 pounds. Her skin tone is on the darker side of olive. Her figure, not a fully perfect 'hourglass' form, is a little bit broader to the shoulders. The broader shoulders support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them, easily. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the long, slender, but slightly muscular legs below them. The musculature of her legs and arms, and the narrowness of her stomach, indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms, though visibly muscled, are narrow and slender for it, still, a tribute to her overall litheness in frame. Her hands have long fingers, and she keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept delicately polished, though there is no coloring on them. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender, long neck, atop which sits a softly rounded face. She has amber eyes, which are accentuated delicately with black eyebrows, and very long eyelashes, given a slight further accentuation with a tiny bit of makeup around them, for effect. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, given accentuation with a tiny bit of blush, and setting a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her gently rounded chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips, which have a natural shade of darker red. Her forehead is visible above her eyebrows, highlighting her light, though not pale, complexion, which carries on throughout her features, except for areas touched with her light makeup. Above her forehead, her hair flows, back down the sides and back of her head, flowing out just enough that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Her hair maintains a deep, reddish color throughout her head, not a light, bright red, but a bit darker, and deeper color, as it flows down in broad, natural curls, spilling down the sides of her head and shoulders, and spilling down her back a short ways. Right now she is wearing... a skintight blue t-shirt, ending at her six pack abdomen and navel. Her faded blue jeans are worn low at her hips, showing muscular hip bones. Her feet are covered in a pair of black unisex engineer's boots and for her own saftey she's wearing a blue standard cobra trooper's helmet with a red cobra insignia, her hair peeking out of the bottom of the helm. (Desc courtesy of Katie) Over Kill has a tablet PC with her and is dressed in BDU's. She keeps her face emotionless, leading a small group of BATs along with a Headset. "BAT unit 5. Scatter. Prepare for training program 17 A." she inhales. "Ahh...war. So nice.." A few of the Vipers and blueshirt troopers trickle into the area, glancing curiously at the new Over Kill and muttering among themselves. Tele-Viper 742 shows up, because she's got some extra energy to expend. She stands amongst the boys in her uniform. Over Kill looks to the vipers. "Just picture me as an ugly seven and a half foot tall cyborg and this will go better." she stares at the sky. Major Bludd decides sitting in his office doing nothing is not as good a use of his time as coming out and beating the bejeezus out of somebody. Over Kill pauses. "We could do troop vs troop or co vs CO. Which would you guys prefer? The wagers tend to go higher on the latter. I...could go for either." Major Bludd paces, his hands behind his back. "Just do something, already," he mutters. Farmer looks at the petite form of Over Kill. "We're supposed ta deck *you*? That's ... yer tiny!" Over Kill smiles. "I'm a synthoid. I'm a lot. I mean a lot tougher then I look. Bring it to me." she says softly. A couple of the troops chuckle and jostle the burly Farmer, who swats them away irritably. "Go on, Farmer!" "Punch her lights out!" The clearing fills with the laughs and jeers of the men. Pennington pulls off her helmet and stores her backpack beneath a tree. If she's soon to be kicking someone's butt, she doesn't want the expensive equipment to get broken. She pulls out her heavy lead-lined gloves, and quietly pulls them on. Whistles innocently. Farmer hollers at the other men to shut up already. He turns to Over Kill, letting out a breath. "Okay," he says. "But nobody better get on my case for hitting a girl!" Over Kill puts down her tablet amd crouches into a combat position. Her cold amber eyes focus on Farmer for a moment before she motions with her manicured fingers. "I'm not a girl. I'm a *&^ch. Come on." Now who taught her that word. Farmer's about six foot two and built like a linebacker. Or a rugby player. Farmer cracks his knuckles, flexes his shoulders, and takes an experimental swing at Over Kill. >> Viper Squad 1416 strikes Over Kill with Punch. << Major Bludd folds his arms over his chest and looks on imperiously. Over Kill takes the hit /hard/ to her midsection. She staggers back, not used to being made of flesh and bone. However, she gives a smile. "That.. was a good shot." She comments, kicking at the viper, trying to knock him off his feet. She seems to enjoy this type of one on one combat. It's all brand new to her. She feels she has nothing to lose. >> Over Kill strikes Viper Squad 1416 with Kick. << Farmer's not the most agile of soldiers. Over Kill's kick sweeps him off his feet -- literally. He goes down in a heap. The other soldiers watching shout and jeer enthusiastically. The burly Viper gets slowly to his feet. "Say, you're pretty strong," he says, grinning and taking another straightforward swing at the former cyborg. >> Viper Squad 1416 misses Over Kill with Punch. << Major Bludd shakes his head at Farmer's lack of finesse. He glances aside at Pennington, then returns his attention to the fight. Pennington, who had been watching, now seems to be having some sort of heated exchange with a hapless-looking Viper Officer. It's a quiet exchange, but whatever she's saying to the strapping young man is making him back off but quick. Over Kill rolls out of the way "Don't get any ideas." She says softly moving to punch Farmer back to the ground "Keep your eye on your opponent. Worry about their skills. Not their gender. Who is next?" she comments, that voice still as cold as normal. Farmer, overbalanced from his wild swing, does a clumsy hopping routine to avoid falling over. His gracelessness does him a favor in this case, his unusual movements taking him out of the path of Over Kill's blow. In the end, he trips over his own big feet and falls down anyway. The other soldiers cheer and jeer the big man as he picks himself up and slinks off to join his fellows. Pennington appears to be next. She strolls calmly over to answer Over Kill's challenge. Major Bludd watches Pennington approach Over Kill. He smirks when he thinks she's not looking. Over Kill blinks as Pennington approaches. "Allright erm.. Heather are you sure? Allright if you insist." she motions her forward "Be careful. You know what I am capable of." Pennington's in...some kind of mood. She just got done telling Dwight how she was going to go about castrating him by hand if he called her again. She's a Leo, and her lion is roaring! Which is not to say she's much more than a pussycat, unfortunately. But in this org, you regularly have to test your mettle. She realizes this. "Let's go," she says to Over Kill, swinging a punch in 'her' direction. >> Tele-Viper 742 strikes Over Kill with Punch. << The troopers' volume increases as they cheer on the women. They don't seem to much care which one wins. They just like to see them fight. Over Kill is hit backwards smack in the chest. THe girl shakes, blinking a bit as she moves in, hitting back at the other woman "Not bad.. not bad." sweat glistens off her as she moves in closer, her muscles tense. "Let's show these boys what we're made of." *OOF* -- Pennington's struck right in the breadbasket. That's going to leave a nice bruise. She coughs a few times, staggers, then her slight form seems to spring forward with renewed energy. She lunges forward and swings her leg around in a spin-kick. >> Tele-Viper 742 misses Over Kill with Kick. << Over Kill tuck and rolls, as she attempts to come out of the roll with a leg sweep. She laughs so hard that she starts to hiccup, almost drunk off of the sensations of flesh on dirt. Combat feels so different, so intimate in this body. It's almost naughty in a way. >> Over Kill misses Tele-Viper 742 with Kick. << "The hell are you laughing about?" Pennington grumbles as she quickly darts out of the way of the sweeping kick. She then tries to grab Over Kill by the hair and neck, and throw her down that way. It's kind of a reach for the smaller woman, but she's gutsy enough to give it a try. >> Tele-Viper 742 strikes Over Kill with Throw. << Over Kill gets grabbed by the hair and thrown down, distracted by the entire sensation of it. She smiles. "It feels.. oh my. Combat feels different in this body. You can actually feel it. Sense it. You're part of it." she tries to grab for the other woman's shoulders and throw her off of her. "Allow me to demonstrate." The troopers cheer as Pennington grabs Over Kill by the hair and throws her onto the ground. >> Over Kill strikes Tele-Viper 742 with Bash. << Pennington squeals in protest, as Over Kill sends the blonde woman airborne. She lands awkwardly, and it takes her a moment to get up -- but to her credit, she gets up. "I'm already as much a 'part' of it as I want to be!" she insists. Her shoulder must be bothering her, because she opts for a classic roundhouse kick. Major Bludd grumbles and starts pacing again. He didn't come down here to be a spectator. Over Kill takes the kick to the chest and is knocked back. She coughs, spitting blood. She chuckles, wobbling to her feet. "More. Everyone join in. Let's see how many it takes. Before I go down.." Over Kill rushes at Heather, elbows out "Unless the rest of you are afraid.." apparantly she still thinks she's invulnerable. >> Over Kill strikes Tele-Viper 742 with Punch. << Major Bludd sneers. "That's ridiculous, Over Kill." Over Kill motions "You want this as much as I do, Major. You can feel the need for combat." she calls. "Come. Let's see how well you do.." she gives a bit smile. Her chest is bruising nicely, but she seems to be rather enjoying the combat so far. Just getting out and fighting is nice. She has nothing to lose but a synthetic body. "You're just like the rest of us now, Over Kill," Bludd intones. "I'm fifty pounds heavier than you are. You may have the mind of a cyborg, but you've the body of a girl." Pennington groans as the punch connects with her already-sore shoulder. She pouts moodily, then suddenly comes at Over Kill with fists flying, trying to pummel her in the head. >> Tele-Viper 742 strikes Over Kill with Bash. << Over Kill gets whacked a good one in the head and staggers a bit "Body and mind.. are the same. Don't look at me as what I appear to be. I am still Over Kill. Fight me." she snarls. "Don't be a coward.." Major Bludd snarls, "You don't get it, do ya? Fine. Lemme show ya how vulnerable you are." He closes the distance between himself and Over Kill in a few long strides and throws his fist at the cyborg in a young woman's body. >> Major Bludd strikes Over Kill with Punch. << Over Kill takes the punch and chuckles some more. The punches are starting to bruise, the ones on her head are looking dangerously purple. She bleeds slightly from her left eye and murmurs "Might be a girl.. but I can still..." she wobbles a bit for a second as something seems rather wrong. She goes a greyish pale and simply..collapses to the ground. So much for invulnerability. Pennington blinks a few times, staring blankly at Over Kill. Then, she looks over at Bludd. "...I weakened her up for you," she says simply. Major Bludd stands over the woman for several long moments, fists clenched, staring down at her crumpled form. "Dammit," he breathes. Major Bludd wheels on Pennington. "What?" he snarls. "Oh, it's just Over Kill," Pennington says. "It's not like he...she...whatever, won't just get better, learn from this -- well *that* part's debatable -- but make some grand study out of this, and then be content about it." She crouches down and checks 'her' out. "Out like a light...but definitely still breathing...she'll probably be fine." "Pity," Bludd grinds out. His body is still tense, his fists clenched. He stares at Pennington, crouched over Over Kill's unconscious form. The show apparently over, the troopers break up and wander back toward base, talking animatedly among themselves. "She wanted us to hit him anyhow -- seemed to be enjoying every minute of it, too," Pennington observes. She glances back toward the Major. Deciding he's in one of those moods she probably doesn't want to deal with, she flags down a few Medi-Vipers from the retreating crowd, and gets them to transport Over Kill to the medical facility. Once that's been taken care of, she begins wandering off quietly. Her shoulder is screaming at her for landing on it wrong. Bludd backs off as the Medi-Vipers collect Over Kill, but the tension in his body doesn't release. He watches the medics cart the woman off, stares after them. "Goddammit all," he spits. Pennington glances back at him briefly, her gaze full of concern. After a moment, she heads over to where she left her helmet and equipment, and painfully shoulders the pack back on. Major Bludd stands there and huffs for another minute or two, then decisively storms off toward the base. Category:2007 Category:Logs